gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
GNT-0000 00 QanT (aka 00Q, 00 QanT, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta"), is the successor unit to the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics 00 QanT is the latest prototype designed by Celestial Being. Its blueprint originated from Innovators and was sent over from Level-7 by Veda/Tieria. The unit’s design is a compilation of GNY-001 Gundam Astraea, GN-001 Gundam Exia, and GN-0000 00 Gundam. As the successor to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, 00 QanT contains an upgraded Twin Drive System and the new Quantum System. Overall, it’s the most advanced mobile suit, designed for an Innovator pilot, Setsuna F. Seiei. It possesses two newly created GN Drives for its Twin Drive System. These solar furnaces are located on its back and underneath the shield near the left shoulder respectivelyHG 1/144 00 QanT. 00 QanT’s primary weapon is the GN Sword V, a dual functioning weapon between gun and sword. Its blade is composed completely of the same material that GN Condensers are made of. A GN Shield is attached the left shoulder, which can deploy 6 GN Sword Bits (stored on the sides of the shield) as remote flying blades without any particle firing capability like GN Fangs. The Sword Bits can be reconfigured with the GN Sword V to form a buster sword or a buster rifle for combat. In addition, the machine also possesses a special mode that responds to Setsuna's abilities as an Innovator and draws out the full extent of his power, although details regarding specifics are not yet known. Armaments GN Shield A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT that is connected to its rear GN Drive via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. There is also a hidden beam gun on the shield for interception purposes. The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other, although specific details regarding this feature and its functions are limited as of now. GN Sword V The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It appears to be fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers. Specific details on alternate modes and power rating is not fully known, but it's presumed to be powerful due to the nature of Twin Drive mobile suits. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to either form a buster rifle or a buster sword depending on the formation. Hobby Japan September 2010http://img827.imageshack.us/f/1279792690365.jpg/ GN Sword Bits Stored on the GN Shield are 6 GN Sword Bits00 Special Edition II booklet, of which there are 3 different types. The 2 A Bits are long bits which are usable as separate homing projectiles. The B Bits perform in the same manner, but can be optionally used as handheld daggers. The C Bits are similar in function to the A Bits, but are half the size of the latter. They also possess hidden handles that enable them to function as handheld swords and can also attach to the GN Sword V to become either two powerful weapons for the 00 QanT's use. In addition, the bits can also deploy a GN Field when positioned together. System Features *Twin Drive System **Trans-Am System **Quantum System *Bit Control System History Variants GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Full Saber Pics Gallery Image:00_Qan(T)_GN_Sword_IV.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Image:Srwhotnews_nt2_00m1.jpg|00 QanT closeup from SRW Hotnews Image:00_Qan-T-.jpg|00 QanT, with GN Sword V Image:00_Qan(T).png|00 QanT using GN Sword Bits Image:00 Qan(T).jpg|00 QanT CG image File:CG 00 Quanta Rear.jpg|CG Image Rear Image:00 Quan(T) Original Colors.jpg|00 QanT CG image w/ original colors Image:00 Quan(T) GN Shield.jpg|00 QanT's GN Shield w/ Sword Bits 4776069144_f0562fb9ba_b.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT's GN Buster Sword V Configuration 4776068946_dacae766a2.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT Back View and GN Buster Rifle V Configuration c01a.png|00 QanT's armaments Notes *00 QanT's name is derived from the word quanta, the plural of quantum, a measure of subatomic particles. *The "T" on the 00 QanT's name means "Twin", suggesting that the 00 QanT uses a specially designed GN Drive to utilize the Quantum System.http://www.gundam00.net/ms/01.html References Image:1277395879564.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT File:QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg File:00 Qaunta Full Saber Article.jpg External Links *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) on MAHQ